Cinta Harus Memiliki
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Jika mereka bilang cinta tak harus memiliki, maka Naruto akan mengubahnya menjadi cinta harus memiliki. Semua bisa terjadi kalau sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai dipaksa untuk berpisah. Naruto rela meninggalkan segala yang dimiliki demi Sakura, terlebih yang membuatnya muak adalah sifat egois sang Nenek/WARNING : OOC. AU. Typos/Romance/tragedy/hurt\comfort/always NaruSaku


DICLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : NaruSaku ever. Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort. Rated : T. Warning : OOC. AU. Typos. Boring. Mainstream theme. Don't like? Don't read.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

* * *

 **Cinta Harus Memiliki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **x X x**

"Sakura.."

Si empu nama menoleh sembari menadahkan kepala. "Nani?' Jawabnya dari panggilan tersebut. Naruto tak berkata apapun lagi setelah menyebut nama Sakura, ia malah menarik tangan gadis itu dan mengajaknya berdiri. "Ada apa Naru?" Si gadis bertanya lagi.

Naruto tersenyum. "Kita ke taman yuk.." Sakura tertawa pelan. "Ada sebuah tantangan untuk kita, makanya ayo ikut aku." Tak perlu banyak omong Naruto segera membawa Sakura, mengajak sang kekasih meninggalkan lokal dan membuat teman-teman heran.

"Aku boleh ikut?"

Berhenti sesaat, lalu Naruto mendengus. "Tidak!" Seketika itu pula bibir Ino mengerucut. Jawabannya ketus sekali. Sakura terkekeh, sementara Naruto melanjutkan keinginannya untuk membawa Sakura pergi menjauh dari keramaian.

Di sebuah taman yang indah kedua insan bereda gender itu sedang duduk berhadapan, dan tentunya saling bertatapan. Naruto yang menggenggam tangan Sakura bersama senyum lebar, dan Sakura yang menerima perlakuan manis Naruto dengan wajah merona karena tersipu.

"Katamu sebuah tantangan.."

Naruto menggaruk pipi. "Emm.. ini game." Sejurus kemudian ia merogoh saku celana, mengambil benda berkotak dengan bentuknya yang cukup panjang. "Ini stik coklat, dan kau pasti tahu permainan apa yang akan kita mainkan." Diam-diam ia menyeringai.

"Ne, pocky game?" Sakura ingat dengan game tersebut, permainan ekstrim yang bisa dilakukan oleh pasangan atau pun sesama jenis. Cara bermainnya cukup mudah, masing-masing dari mereka diharuskan menepatkan ujung stik coklat dalam mulut, dan mulai menggigiti setiap centi stik secara bersamaan.

"Yap, kau benar.."

Sakura mendekat pada Naruto. Kepalanya melongok karena ingin melihat stik di tangan sang kekasih. "Strawberry?" Bukan stik coklat melainkan stik strawberry, dan Sakura menyukainya. Naruto selalu tahu apa yang dirinya sukai.

"Kita mulai." Naruto telah menepatkan ujung stik diselipan bibir, lalu menyodorkan kepala. Sakura hendak menerima ujung stik, namun Naruto menghentikan keinginan Sakura dengan cara menjauhkan lagi kepala pirangnya. "Hihihi..." Ia terkikik.

Gadis itu mendengus. "Mendekat!" Naruto kembali mendekat, dan baru saja hendak menerima ujung stik secara tiba-tiba dia Naruto mengulang lagi perbuatan jahilnya. Tapi kali ini berbeda, karena geram melihat bibir merona itu monyong ia pun menarik tengkuk Sakura kemudian membenturkan bibir mereka.

Dunia seakan terhenti ketika Sakura mendapat lumatan terhadap bibirnya. Ia terdiam selama beberapa detik, lambat laut pada akhirnya hanyut dalam ciuman mesra tersebut.

Sambil memejamkan mata Sakura menaikan sentuhan ke dada bidang Naruto, menikmati ciuman mesra mereka di tengah indahnya taman berbunga ini. Naruto melingkarkan sebelah tangan pada bagian pinggang Sakura, dan semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka hingga menyisakan celah tipis.

"Tanpa pocky?"

Naruto tertawa geli dalam kecupan mereka. Sakura menarik tengkuknya, semakin memperdalam ciuman untuk lebih menikmati.

 **x X x**

Dirinya terdiam kaku setelah mendengar pernyataan yang mengejutkan. Sepasang mata sipit miliknya tampak membulat, sedang mencerna perkataan barusan. Bukankah ini terlalu mendadak, dan pula baru 6 bulan kematian Minato Namikaze sang Nenek langsung mengambil keputusan dalam kehidupannya.

Bahkan Kushina yang mendengarnya turut shock. Beliau terlalu memaksa yang tidak Naruto hendaki, seperti menikahkannya dengan gadis pilihan. Naruto telah memilik seorang kekasih, dan beliau tahu itu namun dia malah menentang hubungan mereka karena alasan yang tabu.

Hanya karena perbedaan derajat. Persetan dengan posisi, karena mencintai bukan harus memandang status. Hidup sederhana bukan berarti tak pantas mendapatkan cinta dari kalangan yang berbeda.

Tangan Naruto terkepal. "Aku tidak mau." Ia menjawab dengan kedua mata yang terpejam, meredam amarah dengan cara tersebut. "Jangan paksa aku." Jantungnya berdegup keras. Ini perlawanan yang pernah dilakukan olehnya, karena sudah cukup selama ini dirinya patuh dengan yang semua beliau inginkan.

Tsunade sendiri merasa tidak di hargai, keinginannya di tentang padahal untuk kebaikan Naruto sendiri. Terlahir dari keluarga berada sudah seharusnya soal jodoh di tentukan, dan Naruto tidak bisa menolak karena seperti itulah adat istiadat Nenek moyang mereka.

"Jangan menentangku!" Tsunade membentak, sontak mengejutkan Kushina.

Naruto menatap sang Nenek dengan nyalang. "Aku tidak mau menikah dengan gadis pilihan Nenek." Tentangnya dengan tekat yang kuat. Ia mencintai Sakura, dan hanya Sakura lah yang akan menjadi Istri serta Ibu dari anak-anaknya kelak.

Tangan Tsunade melayang dan nyaris menyentuh pipi Naruto kalau bukan karena Kushina yang menghentikan. "Jangan lakukan itu Ibu." Pinta wanita itu dengan suaranya yang bergetar. Dipelupuk matanya tertumpuk air mata. Nafas Naruto tertahan karena amarah.

Tsunade melepaskan pegangan Kushina. "Ini keputusanku, sebaiknya persiapkan dirimu..." Ujarnya dengan tegas, seolah tak menerima bantahan lagi. Naruto hanya perlu diam dan patuh, jika begitu amarah dalam dirinya akan mereda. "Tinggalkan kekasihmu."

Mata Naruto memicing tajam. "AKU TIDAK MAU!" Detik berikutnya lelaki muda itu berjalan meniti tangga dengan langkahnya yang kasar, meninggalkan ruang tamu tersebut dalam keadaan suram.

"KAU HARUS MELAKUKANNYA!"

Tsunade membalas teriakan Naruto, bahkan lebih lantang. Terlihat anak itu enggan menyahut, dan memilih mengurung diri di kamar setelah tadi membanting daun pintu.

"Ibu, jangan paksa dia.." Kushina mengingatkan, dan yang di dapat adalah tatapan tajam yang membungkam mulutnya saat itu juga. Kushina menghela nafas. "Sebaiknya Ibu istirahat." Ia pikir beliau terlalu lelah, tentu saja karena beberapa hari terakhir ini dia di buat sibuk dengan urusan bisnis.

Bersama Nagato Tsunade tengah mengembangkan sebuah proyek, walau cuma menjadi atasan sebagai perintah namun ada kalanya ia juga turun tangan untuk mengatasi masalah yang terjadi.

Nagato Namikaze adalah putra sulung dari pasangan Kushina dan Minato, sekaligus kakak Naruto. Mereka hidup berdua saudara, dan saling melengkapi meski sudah 6 bulan sang Ayah telah tiada. Saling berbagi perasaan sejak masih kanak-kanak, dan tentunya mereka saling menyayangi.

Mendengarkan bukan berarti mematuhi, dan Tsunade menerima saran Kushina bukan untuk mematuhi namun untuk diri sendiri. Ia memang sangat kelelahan hari ini, dan ingin istirahat tanpa diganggu. Kushina memakluminya, sifat keras kepala Tsunade yang tak bisa di dinginkan dengan kata-kata.

Dengan wajahnya yang angkuh Tsunade memasuki kamar, lalu menutup pintu tanpa menghempas. Kushina tinggal seorang diri, ketika mengingat Naruto ia pun bergegas mendatangi kamar atas untuk melihat keadaan anak itu. Dia tertekan.

 **Tokk tokk...**

Naruto tersentak ketika mendengar suara ketukan dari balik pintu. Buru-buru ia menyembunyikan lembaran foto ke bawah bantal lalu berbaring membelakangi pintu. Kushina mendapati punggung lebar sang putra, dan berniat menemani namun keinginannya terhentikan oleh suara dingin.

"Ibu, biarkan aku tidur.."

Terpaku di tempat, pada akhirnya Kushina mematuhi keinginan Naruto untuk sendiri. "Oyasumi." Tak ada sahutan. Kushina menghela nafas dan memutuskan segera menyingkir. Untuk saat ini Naruto tak membutuhkan siapapun, ada kalanya dia kalah dan butuh sandaran.

Sementara Naruto mengambil kembali benda yang tadi disembunyikan olehnya. Ia menatap sendu foto tersebut, dimana terdapat Sakura yang sedang tersenyum lebar bersama dirinya.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah..." Setelah menatap foto tersebut kemudian Naruto mengecupnya. Ponsel di dekat meja bergetar, dengan segera Naruto meraih benda miliknya itu. Ia tersenyum bahagia saat membaca pesan yang baru masuk. Pesan yang di kirim oleh kekasih merah mudanya.

 _Aku merindukanmu..._

Pernyataan yang begitu manis. Naruto membalas pesan tersebut, melanjutkan kegiatan mereka hingga kemudian Naruto memutuskan untuk menghubungi Sakura agar lebih leluasa mengungkapkan perasaan.

 **x X x**

Begitu mendapati sosok sang kekasih dengan segera Naruto berlari meninggalkan motor setelah di parkir rapi. "Sayang..." Gadis itu berbalik, kemudian tersenyum karena melihat dirinya. Dia pun memisahkan diri dari teman-teman.

"Kalian duluan saja.." Ino dan Tenten mengangguk— memenuhi keinginan Sakura. Setelah meninggalkan mereka kini Sakura bersama Naruto, menghampirinya tadi saat mendapat panggilan.

"Ohayou.." Usai menyapa Naruto langsung mendaratkan satu kecupan singkat di dahi lebar itu. Sakura tersipu. "Sepulang kuliah mau kah kau ikut denganku ke suatu tempat?"

Senyum gadis itu mengembang lebar. "Tentu aku mau.." Sekian lama mereka tak menghabiskan waktu di luar bersama, dan hari ini Sakura bahagia karena ajakan Naruto. Ia rindu kebersamaan mereka saat kencan. Salahkan saja tugas kuliah yang menumpuk sehingga mereka tak punya waktu untuk bersantai.

Senyum Naruto menghilang. "Kita akan memulai semuanya bersama.." Sakura tak mengerti maksud dari perkataan tersebut. Naruto menangkup sisi wajahnya, meminta sebuah tatapan lekat. "Kau mencintaiku?" Karena belum paham Sakura pun menjawab dengan anggukan. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku tiada?"

Mata indah itu sontak membulat. "Jangan berkata seperti itu!" Otafnya agak meninggi. Perbuatan tanpa sengaja karena Sakura reflek gara-gara ucapan Naruto. "Bodoh!" Nadanya kembali seperti semula. Perkataan Naruto berhasil melukai hati, seolah mendapat sayatan dari samurai.

"Ehm, maaf." Hanya kata maaf tak secepat itu melenyapkan kekesalan yang menganggu Sakura. Naruto tahu dia masih kesal, maka ia menarik sang kekasih lalu mendekapnya. "Aku hanya bertanya sayang.."

"Seharusnya kau tahu, itu karena aku mencintaimu." Bahkan sangat mencintai. Perasaan ini tak bisa Sakura utarakan hanya dengan kata-kata, terlalu sulit untuk dilakukan.

Naruto mengeratkan pelukan terhadap Sakura. "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku.." Jika berkata jujur saat ini Naruto merasakan perih yang ketara di dada. Apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk tetap memiliki Sakura? Perlu menggunakan jalan pintas.

 **x X x**

Terlukis segaris senyum simpul di wajah tampan itu. Setiap kali mengingat kenangan beberapa bulan lalu bersama Sakura sering kali membuat perasaan nyaman. Bahkan di kala tertekan hanya Sakura orang yang bisa mengembalikan susana hati yang buruk.

Sakura adalah tempat bersandar bagi Naruto. Tempat bagi dirinya mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakan, yang di derita dan semuanya.

Benar sekali. Semua yang diceritakan mengenai kilas balik masa lalu Naruto saat beberapa bulan yang lalu. Waktu sang Nenek memaksanya meninggalkan Sakura demi menikahkan dirinya dengan seorang gadis yang berderajat tinggi.

Kini semuanya telah terjadi, dimana Naruto akan melaksanakan hari pernikahan bersama gadis yang bukan kekasih merah mudanya dulu. Ia tak punya pilihan lain, demi masa depan mereka agar lebih baik Naruto telah menentukan sebuah pilihan. Mengikuti keinginan sang Nenek.

Siapa sangka Naruto mempunya pikiran sedangkal itu? Tentu saja tidak.

"Dimana pengantin prianya?"

Seisi gereja riuh seketika, para tamu saling berbisik karena hilangnya pengantin pria yang tak kunjung kembali setelah beralasan ke kamar kecil. Kini pengantin wanita terlanjur tiba, namun tidak ada pengantin pria yang menyambut kedatangan dirinya.

15 menit yang lalu Naruto meninggalkan altar, dan sampai saat ini dia belum kembali ataupun memberi kabar mengenai keadaan. Tsunade cemas bercampur malu. Apa yang di inginkan oleh anak itu? Sikapnya ini sudah keterlaluan.

"Nyonya, keberadaan Tuan muda tak di temukan.." Kakashi datang membawa kabar yang menguras amarah. Lelaki itu baru kembali setelah mencari Naruto, namun saat datang dia tak menemukan anak itu. Pulang membawa harapan kosong.

Amarah Tsunade telah memuncak, seakan telah membobol habis sampai ke puncak kepala. Serasa tidak punya muka gara-gara Naruto, berjuta malu menyiksa batin ketika melihat raut gusar di paras jelita si pengantin wanita. Kini mereka sedang menatap ke arahnya.

Kushina sendiri merasa tidak enak hati. Jika tidak mau menikah seharusnya Naruto memaksa menolak sejak dulu, dan saat ingin mengakhiri semuanya dia malah melakukan kesalahan besar. Jika ingin mengkhiri semua ini bukan dari sekarang, dan Naruto telah salah mengambil tindakan.

Sempat terjadi kegaduhan di gereja. Pengantin wanita terus bertanya-tanya mengenai Naruto, dan tak satupun ada yang bisa menjawab. Ia pun akhirnya menitikan air mata, tak punya kekuatam untuk membendung rasa malu ini.

 **Tapp tapp..**

Semua mata memandang ke arah suara langkah kaki tersebut. Mereka menoleh, dan detik itu pula mendapati pengantin lelaki yang tengah dicari sedang menggenggam tangan seorang gadis di hadapan semua orang. Mata Tsunade sontak membulat melihat sang Cucu membawa gadis itu.

"Tolong maafkan aku.." Naruto membuka suara, mengheningkan ruangan tersebut. "Aku tidak bisa menikahi Shion, karena aku sudah menikah sebelumnya." Kushina terkejut mendengar pengakuan Naruto, Tsunade yang shock tak mampu menuai sepatah katapun.

Sakura menundukan kepala, menyembunyikan wajah dari tatapan tajam yang Tsunade arahkan. Ia takut karena dulu pernah di tentang oleh beliau, memaksanya untuk berpisah dari Naruto dan yang dilakukan malah sebaliknya.

Jika bukan karena Naruto Sakura tak punya kekuatan saat menghadapi kenyataan, lalu semua berubah drastis ketika Naruto datang dan meminta mereka untuk menikah setelah kelulusan mereka. Sakura tak bisa menolak, karena hal yang sama juga ia inginkan. Hidup bersama dalam ikatan suci.

"Naruto..." Nada tajam menyeruak, seolah menggetarkan hati Naruto. Tsunade yang berliput amarah menuruni altar bersama dengan tatapannya yang begitu nyalang. "ANAK KURANG AJAR!"

 **PLAKK!**

Sakura membekap mulut melihat satu tamparan keras menghantar pipi Naruto. Dia terlihat memejamkan mata saat menerima tamparan tersebut. Nyeri sekali.

"Sadarkah kau sudah membuatku malu."

Tangan Naruto terkepal erat. "A-aku tidak pernah melakukan itu." Tsunade tersentak mendengarnya. Naruto tahu dirinya bersalah, namun yang paling patut disalahkan dalam hal ini adalah Nenek. "Aku hanya melakukan yang menurutku benar, dan aku sudah tahu Nenek tidak akan merestui hubungan kami apalagi untuk mengumumkan pernikahan kami." Ia melakukan semua ini karena ada alasan tertentu.

Ini sebuah rencana, dimana Naruto telah menyusun semuanya tepat disaat hari pernikahan untuk mengumumkan ke publik bahwa dirinya dan Sakura telah sah menjadi sepasang Suami dan Istri.

"Sakura Istriku, dan selamanya akan tetap menjadi Istriku." Mendengarnya semakin membuat amarah Tsunade tak terkendali. Ini sangat memalukan, reputasi keluarga mereka telah jatuh. Tiada henti mereka mendapat sorotan dari para wartawan yang memberitakan kabar hari ini, batalnya hari pernikahan Naruto Namikaze.

 **PLAKK!**

Tamparan kedua mendarat lebih keras, sampai membuat Kushina menangis melihat keadaan sang putra. Sakura tak mampu membendung air mata. Naruto berkorban banyak demi dirinya, sedangkan ia tak bisa memberi apapun selain cinta. Hubungan mereka tidak akan berakhir setelah Sakura melihat bepata hebatnya perjuangan Naruto. Sakura akan mempertahankan hubungan ini hingga nafas terakhir.

Amarah masih menyelimuti sang Nenek, hingga saat mencoba menatap wajah beliau justru semakin membuat amarahnya meledak.

 **PLAKK!**

Tangan Tsunade melayang untuk yang kesekian kalinya, menyentuh pipi Naruto yang berakibat fatal. Sudut bibir lelaki itu berdarah karena tamparan keras berulang kali.

"I-ibu, cukup.." Permintaan Kushina tak mendapat tanggapan. Ia menangis kencang menyaksikan Naruto menghadapi kemarahan sang Nenek. Tak hanya Kushina, bahkan Shion yang notabenenya mantan calon Istri Naruto tak mempunya kekuatan menyaksikan pria itu dipukuli seperti anak kecil yang bersalah.

Naruto akui dirinya memang bersalah, dan ia pantas menerima kemarahan sang Nenek. Yang terjadi pada dirinya tak sebanding dengan yang Tsunade alami. Dia malu kepada publik karena pertentangan ini.

 **PLAKK!**

Tamparan yang impas untuk kedua pipi. Tangan mulus itu meninggalkan jejak di kedua pipi Naruto yang berkumis selayaknya Rubah. Dia meringis dalam diam, hanya menyerngitkan wajah menikmati rasa nyeri di pipi. Tsunade kembali hendak menampar Naruto, namun Sakura dengan cepat menghentikan perbuatan beliau.

"Aku mohon, hentikan ini.." Pinta si gadis dengan wajahnya yang basah karena air mata. Dia menangis hingga tersedu-sedu sembari memeluk Naruto, melindungi sang Suami dari amukan beliau.

Rasa nyeri yang Naruto derita seakan pulih ketika mendapat pelukan dari Sakura. Inilah obat ampuh yang hanya dimiliki olehnya seorang. "M-maafkan aku, Nenek.." Tsunade mendecih— tak menerima maaf dari sang Cucu. Ia terlanjur malu. Lihatlah sekarang, keadaannya kacau sekali. Mereka menayangkan siaran langsung, sementara Kakashi beserta bawahannya sedang mencoba menghalangi wartawan.

"Jika kau memilih gadis itu, maka tinggalkan semua milikmu yang kau dapat dariku.." Naruto sama sekali tidak keberatan selama dirinya memiliki Sakura. "Angkat kaki dari rumahku." Menatap sinis ke arah mereka, kemudian Tsunade berbalik membalakangi mereka dan pergi meninggalkan altar bersama pengawal.

"Naruto..." Kushina hendak meraih sang putra, namun Tsunade menghentikan keinginannya melalui Nagato. "Lepaskan aku!" Putra sulungnya itu tampak enggan melepaskan, dia membiarkan Naruto menempuh jalan yang telah dipilih. Hanya satu yang harus dilakukan, ialah percaya kepada Naruto.

Nagato percaya sepenuhnya kepada sang adik, dia tak mungkin salah dalam mengambil tindakan. Naruto adalah orang yang bijak, cerdas dan penuh dengan kasih sayang.

Setelah merogoh saku celana, Naruto pun menyerahkan kunci mobil kepada Yamato yang berdiri di dekatnya, dan disusul kunci apartement, dompet kulit lalu satu buah ponsel. Yamato menerima semua barang-barang tersebut dengan ragu, tentu saja iba melihat orang sebaik Naruto diperlakukan selayaknya manusia terkejam di dunia.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya, Paman.." Naruto tersenyum kepada Yamato, orang yang selama ini menemani dan mendukungnya dalam segala hal. Pria lansia itu tersenyum sembari menitikan air mata. "Aku menyangimu seperti menyayangi saudaraku sendiri Paman, karena itu tolong jagakan keluargaku. Aku percayakan mereka kepadamu, terutama Ibu." Naruto menatap Kushina. Ia menyeka sudut bibir, tak ingin memperlihatkan lukanya kepada sang Ibu.

Kushina yang kini telah berada di dalam mobil bersama Tsunade terlihat terus menangisi Naruto. Melalui kaca mobil dia menatap lelaki muda itu dengan sorot dalam, seakan Naruto dapat melihat hatinya yang telah hancur. Wanita itu kehilangan dua pria sekaligus dalam hidupnya, Suami dan putra bungsu.

"Ibu.." Nagato mengelus kedua lengan Kushina, membantu menenangkan sang Ibu yang masih menangis walau sudah berada jauh dari gereja. Kushina tak kunjung meninggalkan jendela mobil, Nagato terluka melihat keadaan wanita berharganya itu. Kehidupan dalam keluarganya memanglah keras, terumata setelah kematian Minato. Semua berubah dalam sekejap.

Akhirnya Kushina meninggalkan jendela setelah mendapat paksaan lembut dari Nagato. Ia berbalik menghadap ke arah Nagato, lalu memeluk putra merahnya itu sembari tersedu. "Kembalikan Naruto.." Bibirnya meracau seperti sedang mengigau, namun ia sadar dengan apa yang dikatakan. Nagato mengeratkan pelukannya.

 **x X x**

Naruto menghentikan pergerakan tangan itu. Ia menatap lembut Sakura, sedangkan yang di tatap tampak terluka. "Berhentilah menangis seperti anak kecil.." Perempuan itu menyeka pipi, Naruto membantu dibagian sudut mata. "Tunjukan kebahagiaanmu padaku, jangan kesedihan." Sakura menundukan kepala, Naruto menghela nafas pelan kemudian tersenyum.

"Maaf.." Pernyataan itu terasa seperti menyayat hati. Bukan ini yang Naruto inginkan, melainkan sebuah pelukan dan senyum bahagia yang diharapkan olehnya. Kembali Sakura menyeka air mata, ia bahkan tak menyadari perubahan terhadap Naruto.

"Baru saja kau melukai hatiku.." Sakura tersentak, lalu mengangkat wajah. "Hal yang paling aku benci adalah saat melihat kau merasa bersalah. Seperti kau memaksaku, padahal ini keinginanku selama kau tidak menolak." Tangis gadis itu terhenti.

"Naruto..."

"Mungkinkah kau tidak ba—" Sakura langsung menyerang Naruto dengan pelukan, sontak pula menghentikan kalimat yang akan dia lontarkan. Naruto luluh, akhirnya membalas pelukan tersebut.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Akhirnya Naruto tersenyum karena bahagia. "Aku tahu itu.." Pelukan singkat mereka usai ketika mendapat panggilan dari luar kamar.

"Sakura-Chan, makan malam untuk Naruto-kun sudah aku sediakan di dapur.." Itu suara Jiraiya, satu-satunya keluarga yang Sakura miliki setelah kematian Ayah dan Ibunya.

Sejak usia 12 tahun Sakura hidup tanpa kedua orang tua, semua terjadi karena kecelakaan maut yang menghantar mereka pada kematian. Tragis memang, namun Sakura tak pernah putus asa selama sang Kakek ada bersamanya, dan sekarang ia memiliki satu pria berharga lagi dalam hidupnya.

Tak bisa Sakura bayangkan bila tidak ada Jiraiya, nasibnya akan sama dengan anak-anak panti yang hidup sebatang kara. Jiraiya adalah sosok lelaki yang kuat, selama ini dialah yang membatu Sakura. Seperti menyekolahkannya selama bertahun-tahun, hingga tiba saatnya dimana Sakura mampu bekerja untuk membantu mencukupi semua kebutuhan. Dia bahkan bisa membayar kuliah dengan uang gajihnya yang lumayan. Setidaknya bukan uang haram.

"Baiklah Kakek.." Lalu Sakura membuka pintu. "Mau keluar lagi?" Jiraiya membalik badan untuk melihat Sakura disana. Ia nyengir dengan lebar, menampakan wajah mesum yang dapat Sakura pahami. "Jangan menginap lagi, pulanglah saat sudah larut." Sakura mengingatkan lelaki tua itu agar tak meningap di rumah teman. Dia punya rumah, untuk apa keluyuran bahkan saat sedang tidur sekali pun.

"Eemmm.." Jiaraiya menggaruk tengkuk, dan meringis kala mendapat tatapan tajam dari sepasang mata hijau nan indah itu. "Ne, baiklah baik." Ia manyun. Padahal baru-baru ini ia menginap di luar, itupun karena alasan tertentu.

Tidak ingin mengganggu Sakura bersama Naruto. Mereka sudah menikah belum lama ini, tentunya butuh waktu hanya berduaan untuk bulan madu. Jarang sekali ketika malam Naruto menemani Sakura, karena pernikahan rahasia mereka jadi tidak bisa menjalani kehiudupan normal sebagimana pasangan Suami dan Istri.

Diam-diam Sakura terkekeh. Ia tahu maksud Jiraiya menginap, yaitu untuk menghindari mereka agar tak menggangu. Kakek tua itu tak perlu lagi melakukannya, karena mulai saat ini dan seterusnya setiap malam Naruto ada disisinya. Menemani dirinya setiap waktu.

Kedatangan Naruto sontak mengejutkan Sakura, tanpa rasa dosa pria itu langsung memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. "Aku lapar." Paparnya dengan manja. Ia mengecup daun telinga Sakura, membuat empunya tertawa geli.

Sakura mendorong Naruto dengan pelan. "Aku mau menyiapkan makan malam dulu.." Lalu melenggang meninggalkan Naruto di depan kamar. Lelaki itu tinggal seorang diri, sejak beberapa menit tadi Jiraiya keluar sembari menutup pintu.

Naruto menyusul ke dapur sembari bepikir mengenai kehidupan mereka. Sejak menjadi sepasang kekasih ia tak lagi mengizinkan Sakura bekerja, semua kebutuhan menjadi tanggung jawabnya meski Sakura kerap menolak. Dulu dan sekarang tetap sama, Naruto akan membahagiakan Sakura dengan menjadikan dia seorang Ratu.

"Umm, tidak ada ramen?" Naruto tampak mengeluhkan makanan yang tersaji di meja. Ia ingin makan ramen, yang instan juga tidak apa-apa. Sakura terlalu banyak menyediakan makanan, ia tak mampu melahap semua itu.

"Kau mau ramen?" Naruto mengangguk ceria, sedang Sakura tersenyum penuh arti. "Pilih ramen atau aku?" Senyum Naruto lenyap dalam sekejap. Bibirnya mengerucut. Pilihan yang sulit bukan? Tentu saja Naruto harus melepas selera menyantap ramen daripada melepas selera menyantap Sakura.

Terlalu sering menyantap ramen berdampak buruk pada kesehatan. Sakura memikirkan kesehatan Naruto, menghentikan dia makan ramen adalah cara terbaik menghindari penyakit.

"Sakura, besok aku ingin mengunjungi makam Ayah.."

"Aku ikut." Dengan cepat Sakura menimpal kalimat Naruto. Dulu mereka memang pernah bertemu sebelumnya, dan saat itu pula Naruto mengenalkan dirinya kepada Minato. Pertemuan yang terjadi saat di rumah sakit, waktu itu Minato sedang di rawat karena penyakit yang dia derita. Tidak butuh waktu lama penyakit itu pun merenggut nyawanya, bahkan baru 2 kali Sakura mengunjunginya bersama Naruto.

Sakura masih ingat, sebuah perintah atau lebih tepatnya permintaan terakhir Minato sebelum tiada.

 _"Tolong jaga Naruto untukku."_

Minato Namikaze adalah sosok yang ramah serta baik hati. Walau dalam keadaan tidak sehat pun senyumnya terlihat tulus tanpa paksaan. Sakura sempat menitikan air mata karena mengingat Minato. Cepat sekali Tuhan menjemput Ayah sesempurna dirinya.

Bahkan saat kematian Minato Naruto tak berhenti menangis selama berhari-hari. Dia terpuruk setelah kehilangan Ayah. Beruntung selalu ada Sakura yang menemi Naruto bersama kesedihannya. Perempuan itu menjadi penompang Naruto dari dulu hingga kini. Dan selamanya akan seperti ini, dimana Sakura yang selalu menemai Naruto dalam keadaan apapun.

 **x X x**

 **Tes.**

Naruto bergerak gesit menyeka bekas air mata yang sempat mentes, Sakura menyadari tangis senyap yang sedang Naruto sembunyikan. "Lepaskan semuanya.." Naruto menoleh, menatap Sakura yang memberi senyum tulus kepadanya. "Aku ini Istrimu sayang." Perempuan itu menyuruhnya agar tidak malu saat melepaskan tangis.

Sesak sekali. Naruto tak mampu lagi menahan penderitaan ini. Tanpa sadar air matanya yang tertahan merembesi wajah, menangis didepan makam Minato Namikaze. Sakura meraih tangannya, dan digenggam untuk memberi kekuatan.

"A..ayah..." Demi menahan isak Naruto sampai menggigit bibir dengan cukup keras. Cukup baginya meneteskan air mata. "Aku merindukanmu." Sakura turut merasakan apa yang kini dirasakan oleh Naruto. Merindukan sosok Ayah seperti dirinya.

Sakura yang sudah terbiasa hidup tanpa Ayah dan Ibu terkadang menangis saat mempunyai keinginan untuk kembali seperti dulu. Meski hidup dalam keluarga sederhana namun kebahagiaan mereka tidak bisa dibeli. Harga kebersamaan mereka terlalu mahal

Naruto mengusap wajah, lalu tersenyum lega. setelah mengutarakan semua perasaan. Ia menatap Sakura yang berada disebelahnya. "Terimakasih." Setelah melepaskan beban yang terpendam hatinya pun merasa lega. Masalah seakan selesai. Jadi ini gunanya menangis? Berbagi kesedihan dan penderitaan melaluai air mata.

Mereka beranjak. Sebelum pergi keduanya sempat mengirim do'a untuk Minato. Sakura menggandeng tangannya, lalu perlahan mereka melangkah— menjauh dari makam.

Cuaca pagi ini tak secerah kemarin. Hari ini mendung seperti hendak turun hujan. Naruto menghentikan langkah Sakura, setelah membenarkan syal sang Istri kembali ia mengajaknya melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Dingin, nanti kau kena flu." Sakura terkekeh. Naruto menarik pinggang kecil itu untuk menghimpitnya agar tak menjauh. Demi Tuhan, dingin sekali hari ini.

Tak begitu jauh dari keberadaan Naruto, sebuah mobil sedang berhenti di pinggir jalan dekat pemakaman. Kushina melihat Naruto dari dalam mobil, lalu dengan segera dia melepas sabuk pengaman.

"Ibu..." Panggilan Nagato tak dikubris, Kushina berhasil lepas kemudian keluar dari mobil dengan gerakannya yang tergesa. Cepat-cepat Nagato melepaskan diri untuk mengikuti Kushina.

Tsunade yang berada dalam mobil kedua telah berada di luar, tentu saja melihat kemunculan Kushina yang secara tiba-tiba sontak mengejutkannya. "Kushina, kau kenap—" Wanita itu berlari ke tengah jalan, mencengangkan Tsunade yang melihatnya.

"Naruto...!"

Lelaki pirang yang mendapat panggilan itu menoleh ke belakang, bersama Sakura ia melihat keberadaan Kushina diujung jalan sana dengan Nagato dibelakangnya. Siapa sangka mereka akan bertepatan datang berziarah ke pemakaman.

"Ibu!" Naruto memutar langkah. "Ibu..." Kushina berlari ke arahnya tanpa melihat sekitar. Naruto melihat sebuah mobil hitam yang melaju dibelakang Kushina, karena tidak ada celah maka saat tiba ia langsung mendorong Kushina ke pinggir jalan. Alhasil, tak sempat menyelamatkan diri Naruto yang menjadi korban tabrak karena kelalaian pengemudi. Perlu diketahui, rem dari mobil mewah itu blonk.

Tidak bisa menggunakan rem akhirnya mobil hitam berkilap itu berakhir teragis. Setelah menyenggol Naruto kendaraan itupun terseret bersama si pengemudi di dalamnya. Suara gesekan keras terdengar mendengung di telinga, karena gesekan itu pula percikan api tercipa disekitar badan mobil.

Nagato kaku sehabis menyaksikan kejadian maut di depan mata. Keadaan menjadi hening, beberapa detik setelahnya terdengar teriakan Sakura. Perempuan itu berlari ke arah Naruto, di mana saat ini lelaki itu tergeletak di dekat makam dengan keadaan bersimbah darah. Kepalanya terbentur batu nisan dengan keras.

Menyesal? Tentu saja. Tsunade menyaksikan secara langsung sebagaimana Naruto menyelamatkan Kushina dari maut dengan cara menggantikan diri untuk korban. Ia shock hingga tak dapat bergerak, dan beberapa detik kemudian tubuhnya ambruk.

Kakashi dan Nagato membantu Sakura menyadarkan Naruto, namun dia sama sekali tidak merepons. Tubuhnya terkuai lemah dalam pangkuan Sakura. Terlalu banyak darah yang terbuang.

 _"Semua karena aku.."_

Penyesalan tiada arti. Di alam bawah sadar Tsunade sedang tersiksa. Setelah Minato apakah Tuhan juga akan mengambil Naruto darinya? Dari mereka semua yang mencintai Naruto?

Jika ada kesempatan Tsunade berjanji akan memperbaiki kesalahan yang telah ia lalukan. Ia sadar telah berlaku tidak adil kepada Naruto, alasan karena seseorang yang patuh keegoisan dalam diri muncul untuk memisahkan Naruto dari Sakura demi cinta yang tak layak dia miliki.

Siapa sangka Naruto rela melepaskan segala kenyamanan demi Sakura. Demi Tuhan, Tsunade tidak pernah tahu bahwa ada cinta yang begitu luar biasa.

Naruto dan Sakura, mereka tidak bisa dipisahkan. Untuk apa sadar disaat semuanya sudah terlambat, hanya menyisakan tangis duka dari tragedi yang menimpa mereka. Tiada kata lain untuk Tsunade ucapkan selain satu kalimat.

MENYESAL!

Sakura mendekap Naruto yang bersimbah darah. Menangis tiada henti karena tak merelakan keadaan sang Suami. Nagato memeluk Kushina, menenangkan sang Ibu yang hilang kendali melihat keadaan Naruto.

Terimalah takdir kalian.

 **END**

* * *

See you again :V #Run


End file.
